Home Coming
by Hasaki Keissi
Summary: The events both leading up and during Syaoran's and Sakura's return to their home country of Clow.
1. The Prophecy

Here's the first chapter of my latest series. I hope you enjoy this one. (I know, this is very short and simple for me.)

* * *

The golden desert sun slowly began its decent from the skies, beginning to dive behind the sand dunes, giving way to night. The castle and town was turned a mixed red and gold this particular sunset, something that doesn't happen often in the desert, and is a cause to shirk one's duties and sit somewhere to watch. These were a special kind of sunset that doesn't happen without cause. Though the country had been mourning for almost three years now that their princess had yet be seen on the streets of the city, the people of this desert town loved their princess very much, and the people of the country Clow mourned.

Though the people had mourned, the city still gave the hustle and bustle of everyday life as these desert people knew that nothing would come to sit and let fate take them. They continued on with life; the traders continued to bring in goods, and the merchants continued to sell, the artisans continued to make, and the watchmen continued to stand guard.

Deep within the sanctuary of caves, the high priest, performing his rituals as his job demands him to do. Rising up from the ground, his staff spread over both hands on the horizontal, his eyes closed. A vision had struck him; a group of three would come from the ruins, he knew not when. The group approached from the ruins, a red gold sunset would adorn the skies.

With great haste, the priest ran out of the caverns and to the keep. He ran up to the King and told him of the news. "King Touya!" The King then replied, "Yuki, how many times have I told you to drop the formalities when no one else is around, we are old friends aren't we?" The priest gave a submissive sigh then continued, "Yes, we are." The King leaned back and asked, "So, what did you want to speech to me about?" Yukito replied, "I had another vision, this one concerns Sakura-chan and Syaoran-san." "What about them? Did something happen to my little sister?" The King pushed the issue, but his manners as a King kept him from getting to a rolling boil, or at least a visible one. "Not that I can see, nothing bad has befallen the princess." "Well, then what?" The King said more forcefully and with less kingly demeanor. "They may be returning to our world in the near future. I can't say when, but watch the ruins an a day with a sunset much like this one." The king left his throne and calmly walked to open arch adjacent to it and sat on the banister. First looking into the sky, then to the town, and finally the wing shaped ruins. "Does something bother you, Touya?" "Just a memory." "Come to think of it, that's the spot where you sat that night when they left this world. Isn't that right?" "Don't remind me."

The King now reminisced on all the times before that fateful day, his mind thinking of Sakura, but he only came to feel anger of some sort. As, whenever a memory of Sakura came up, it came with the one of Syaoran. Every single one since after the time those two had met. He thought about it, perhaps it wasn't anger or resentment, but that of unwillingness; unwilling to accept that he was about to take his valuable little sister away from him, or that something else might be why. But he couldn't quite figure out what. Or for that matter even why; this resentment had taken root into his soul.

"Have the servants start dusting her room. And have someone bring up the papers from that hole digging brat's place." "As you wish, Touya." Yukito left the grand throne room, leaving Touya to dwell on memories and look forward to seeing his sister again.

* * *

Critique of any kind is welcomed, as it will help me write the next chapter. 


	2. The Travelers

Hello again, here the next installment of _Home Coming. _I thank all those that read the first one, and I would also like to extend a thank you to those that actually critiqued this piece.

**Noir Rose:** Your wait is over and I hope that you continue to enjoy this piece.

**Hayai Akurei:** You'll find out what happened and there will still be some mystery in it that will be unraveled in later chapters.

**Insanity Team:** I thank you for the encouraging words and the praise. And here is the next installment. I hope that it keeps up the feel that you liked about the previous chapter.

Sorry to those that like conversationalist type of stories, but this is how I roll the ball.

Cya guys and gals (and teams) later.

PS. If you guys wouldn't mind spreading the word about this, if it isn't too much trouble.

* * *

Chapter 2- The Travelers

Together they sat overlooking the setting sun in a world very much different from their own, the world was lush and green. Many plants of varying kinds had covered the landscape so that all that could be seen was the beach near the deep blue ocean. Sun was a brilliant golden color and the sky was just as impressive, without a single cloud in sight. The waves came and went, wetting the sand with each pass. The cliffs above, white in color, and the hillside to their left, the overhang to their right; there they sat. Together, sitting fairly close, within reach of each others hands. There Sakura and Syaoran sat, Mokona sitting in Sakura's lap.

Syaoran's sword resting against a boulder beside them and Sakura's bow standing right beside it. They had just arrived in this world, the world of jungle and mist, of the setting sun. In this moment of peace, they took the time, getting slowly closer to each other. Now their hands, firmly held in each other's grasp, they looked at each other. And with almost a typical reaction, they blushed slightly and continued to stare into each other's eyes.

The sun was now turning a brilliant bright red as it inched it's way closer to the watery horizon. The sea began to turn a slight shade of bright green. The cliffs above them shown clearly of the sunset's brilliant red and the flowers of the plats above shown their beauty in the fleeting moments of the day.

Syaoran glanced over to Sakura and then back over to the hillside and finally back to Sakura. He got up, brushed the sand off his pants and then gave Sakura a final glance before heading up the hillside. He didn't venture far, for he saw the worried look that Sakura gave him. And only to hear her say, "Don't go to far off, Syaoran." He could only respond in the one way he had done for so long. "Okay, Princess." Sakura responded almost annoyed by how he ended the sentence, "Formalities." He only was able to mutter half of his next sentence, "Okay, Princ-" Sakura had interrupted him, "Sakura..." she sounded really annoyed. And with good reason, she only told him this almost every other day, and she was getting fed up with it. "Sa-ku-ra." She continued. Syaoran started to speak, "Prin-, Sakura, gomen." Catching himself before he could finish the first word. She gave him her normal cute smile, only this one enhanced by the sunset, made Syaoran blush a little before he made over the top of the hillside and went off into the forest in search of wood.

Seeing Syaoran head off without her reminded her off those days long ago, when she had been only able to sit and wait for him to return. She didn't like to sit and wait, no matter how mediocre or how dangerous it was; she didn't care. By now she had begun to come to terms that she may never remember that one person in her life, but she had also begun to determine that she was falling in love with Syaoran. The though made her blush slightly, and she gave one of those dreamy looks as she looked at the ground near the sea. Dwelling on other memories, Sakura looked at her bow; it had been a gift from Fai, the now departed Fai.

She was taken aback to one of her lectures with Fai, before he had to leave their group.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fai questioned Sakura. And Sakura looked him with her determined face and replied, "There is one thing I can't stand, and that's to not be able to do anything to help Syaoran." And Fai continued to add, "But, are you okay with what you're accepting to do?" Sakura looked to the ground and replied after a few long seconds, with an even more determined look and tone of voice, "Yes." "Since, nothing I say will seem to stop you; try your hand at this." Fai handed Sakura a long wooden Bow. Fai then continued, "Try and hit that target out there." He then point to a hay target about 10-20 yards from them. "Okay." Sakura picked up an arrow and drew it back, the expression of pain was plastered across her face as she struggled to draw the bow. She held it at about where her chin was, her hand wavering, she let go the arrow. The arrow flew into the air, just barely missing the targets left side, but there had been some magic stored away in the arrow, as a minor disturbance rushed across the target as the arrow passed.

Fai blurted out, "Very good, Sakura-chan." He said this about as excited as he said most everything else. Sakura looked down at the ground, almost in ashame, a feeling of uselessness and almost mortification had struck her. Fai bent down and placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke again, "There's nothing wrong with missing the first time. We all get better and we all started from the same point." Sakura looked up to him, the feeling passed, but she still felt bad. Fai continued, "You can't get better with magic, this you have to hone." He smiled slightly and looked at the target. "Maybe next time, you'll hit the target. Just keep practicing, but don't over do it, okay? Sakura-chan?"

And the next couple of times she got progressively better and she was getting much better. Although Fai was constantly being slightly surprised at the rate of how fast she was progressing.

Leaving flashback behind her, she came to back in the now semi-darkened world as dusk was setting in. Syaoran having still not returned, Sakura began to feel a slight shiver over take her. Mokona was now asleep. She grasped her bow and quiver within reach and was almost frantically looking about. Either looking for signs of Syaoran or of people who might be the reason for his stall. Then from the hillside came a noise, a breaking stick made a loud crack. She turned to face the sound, bow grasped firmly in hand and an arrow in her other hand. She made out the appearance of a man, she could see his face because the had faded and was just barely visible to see his outline. Then she saw him move slowly down the hillside, cautiously moving a pile of what looked like sticks in his arms. She knew by a small instinct that it was Syaoran, but her hands did not relinquish the bow to gravity. It stayed in her hand and the arrow relaxed a bit, but not far from the bow.

Syaoran now approaching within visible range, began to talk, but paused when he saw the bow in her hand. He continued, "Did something happen, Sakura?" Dropping the sticks and rushing to her side. She released pressure on the bow and Syaoran placed it back by his sword and she cuddled up next to him. "It was nothing." Syaoran accepted, but was semi-aware of the reason. He muttered in her ear, "Gomen, Sakura." Now she got even closer to him and cuddled up even more, her expression was almost grateful, but somewhat more relieved than anything.

She drifted to sleep and her head fell on Syaoran's shoulder, Syaoran putting his arm around her, mainly to keep her from sliding and hitting her head. He looked at her face, and stared for a moment. He gave a very almost happy smile. He may not have liked the fact that she was in danger as often as he was, but he didn't mind, he quite rather preferred her to be able to not be by his side. He too was coming to terms with the fact that he was falling in love with her, and was ready to say. But old demons die hard, as he still was haunted by the fact that she was a princess and he was a commoner. No matter how much he meant to her, deep within his subconscious the feeling still lurked that they couldn't be together when they got back to Clow. A day that he knew might come, he both wanted it and didn't want it at the same time. He stared at her face a while longer before laying her down carefully beside him. He too, then passed into dreams.


	3. The Midmorning Kiss

I would like to continue to thank those that continue to read and respond to my work. And I reward you with the next chapter. Though I warn you, it has some other cross overs in it as well.

Thanks to the following: (These people make it all the more worth it to write it.)

**Noir Rose:** Many thanks for the comments and reviews for this piece. And I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint your expectations. I really appreciate your continued patronage of my works.

**Violet:** I thank you very much for the comments and I hope that this one lives up to your expectations. And I hope that you enjoy the imagery that I use in this one as much as you did the last one. Many thanks again.

On a small note: If you would be so kind as to spread word of this, if you have enjoyed it, it would be a great favor.

* * *

Ch 3- The Midmorning Kiss 

The morning sun rose over the horizon, its light skimming the treetops, still leaving many shadows amidst the trees. The sun's light visible from the beach, and the morning tide splashing against the shore, coming and going in its normal pattern.

In their temporary shelter of rocks, Syaoran and Sakura slept silently together. The moist air had made Sakura semi-awake, a habit of sorts. She got up and sat next to Syaoran, was still caught in dreams. She looked at his face, almost dreamily, for a moment before he began to wake up. "Good Morning, Syaoran." She whispered, and he replied, "…morning, Sakura…" This made her smile slightly, she leaned up to his ear and said softly, "Thank you, Syaoran." Before kissing him on the cheek, this made him blush an almost cherry red. Sakura only smiled in return, though she too, was blushing.

Though it had happened on numerous occasions, it had never happened this way. But almost as if on cue, Mokona jumped out of its sleep like state and yelled out, "Kiss! A Kiss!" This action made the two jump away from each other slightly, cheeks flushed red and trying to avoid eye contact. This too happened on numerous occasions as well.

Syaoran, trying to make both himself and Sakura feel less nervous, changed the subject as best as he could. "Mokona, do you sense the presence of Sakura's feather?" Mokona did its normal thins and finally said, "No." With some form of regret present in it's voice.

By now, most of Sakura's feathers were back in her soul, where they belonged. Though only a few memories continued to elude her, besides the one she would never get back. They had thought is over and thought that only a few feathers, maybe as few as two or three were left out in the various worlds to find. They guessed this was so, as the last memory Sakura had gotten back was very close to the time that they had left Clow, about a month or two prior. She now dwelled on that particular memory.

The sun wasn't too particularly hot that day, and the sun having reached midday point meant it wasn't to get any hotter that day. Sakura was at the gates of the city, saying a solemn good bye to someone she couldn't remember. She was almost ready to cry and she grabbed the man by the shoulder and tried to beckon him back. He was headed towards the ruins, and she wanted him to stay with her. She kept him for about half an hour, pleading to him about how she would miss him and how it would be better for him to not go. But he kept replying about how it could help the country and how it was his dream. At this she felt slightly displeased and angry, that something was so urgent that he couldn't afford time for her. Even though she too knew it's importance, she just didn't want to accept it and she didn't want him to get hurt, or worse, end up like his father. The man made her feel comforted, even though she could not remember the words he had said.

With that, she drifted back into reality, to find that Syaoran had pulled her close and Mokona was already starting the incantations to transport them to the next world. Sakura leaned against Syaoran's body and let her head rest on his chest. She looked up at the slightly blushing Syaoran, and smiled. He looked back down at her, noticing her smile, he smiled in return. She reached up and kissed him, this time closer to his lips than the previous night. When she let go a little she whispered to him, "Syaoran." Who responded, "Yes, Sakura." She faltered, her determination had died for the moment and she continued to say, "Nothing, nothing at all." He was slightly bamboozled for a moment before responding softly, "Okay."

After that, they began to disappear into Mokona and were transported to the left universe. During the crossing between worlds, Syaoran held Sakura tightly in an embrace from behind and looked at her passionately. She then turned her head enough to see his face, then he kissed her as close to her lips as he could get, only managing to get an inch or two away from her lips.

They had already landed in the next world, held in that tight embrace, they looked around. It seemed that everyone was doing that, though they had landed on a roof of some kind. The roof was tile covered with barriers that were about a foot or two off the ground. Around there were many other buildings and such, large ones that were off the same height and generally the architecture. Off in the distance was an extremely large tree, one that looked as big as the ruins that they knew from Clow. This astounded Sakura to the point she ran out to the edge of the building and looked at the scenery. Besides the tree, there was a large building out on the water and pretty much an entire city.

The architecture was soundly European, the buildings made of a material resembling brick and a substance that Syaoran didn't recognize. There were windows on the sides of the buildings, about every ten feet high was what Syaoran was thinking and about 6 to 10 feet apart. There were so many things, mostly an average city. With shops, restaurants, cafes, and other businesses on the streets, it surely was the most like their home they had come across in a while.

Syaoran walked up to her, and began to look around. Immediately, a number of hooded warriors lunged out at them. They were wearing white robes and brandishing small sticks of sorts; by reflex, Syaoran's and somewhat of Sakura's response was to prepare to fight. Syaoran held his sword, grasping the hilt, but not drawing it. Sakura held an arrow in her bow, but did not fully draw it.

No one moved, not even the insects dared to break the silence. The roof was covered in anxiety that came with the eye of the storm. The robed men spread out around them, completely surrounding them, with exception of the ledge.

* * *

Final Note: The anime cross over that I am using is none other than Ken Akamatsu's "Mahou Sensei Negima!", I hope that you will ocntinue to read this work through the world of Mahora. And for all you Yuki &Touya fans out there, I'll be working in some more chapters with them when the story allows for it. 


	4. The Drawn Out Battle and a New Friend

Thank you for all those that read and enjoy this story. Sorry for the lateness of this update.

There's a little something in the end, I hope you all enjoy it.

**Noir Rose:** Thank you for your continued reviews. And I hope that the next SS moment is something that you will enjoy.

**LiLover131:** I hope that this chapteris cute enough for you, but please be mindful, tehre are a few things you probably might not have seen coming in this one. The S+S moments are back...

**Violet:** I hope that this continues yo meet your expectations.

Please feel free to tell others about this, I like to have a wide audience from which to create the next chapter for. (j/k, well only to the last part of the last statement.)

* * *

Syaoran, thinking critically of the situation, looked to Sakura for a brief instant. Though nothing had been said, Sakura understood perfectly. Syaoran drew his sword and jumped into the air and came down on one of the robed men with his devastating kick. And at the same time, swung his blade at the man beside him, who intern narrowly missed losing his head. Sakura drew her bow and let loose three arrows at the other assailants. Each arrow striking squarely in each assailant's belly, but for a reason Sakura did not know, they did not draw blood. 

The assailants bodies disappeared in streams of smoke. _Doppelgangers_, Syaoran thought. Three more assailants jumped from the adjacent roof and the one in the middle of the group began to speak. "Impressive skills there, just who are you?" His face concealed by a cloak hood, also white in color. Syaoran replied, "We're travelers, why did you attack us?" The woman beside the man in the center spoke, "That's precisely it, you're traveling, we don't know what your intentions are. And more over, we don't know why you're here." Sakura, in an innocent voice, began to speak, "We seek something important. We've traveled far for this, please let us by." She ended the statement with a pleading voice.

The third assailant, without saying a word lunged out towards Sakura with almost lightning speed and drew his sword. Striking her squarely across the belly, sending her flying backwards and her bow to the ground. Syaoran acting on complete reflex, jumped and swung his sword at the man, slicing open his cloak and cutting into the flesh. The man repulsed back to his spot in the formation.

Syaoran, without paying attention to the assailants, ran towards Sakura and knelt down beside her. Grasping her hand in his, a pale look came across his face. He was on the verge of crying, he had seen blood dripping down her, he called out to her extremely loudly. "SAKURA!" Grabbing her and her bow he fled. Sakura's assailants did nothing to stop him. He dove into a gap between two buildings and propped Sakura up against the wall. He tried to stop the bleeding with a small piece of his cloak that he had ripped off, working frantically so that he would not lose her.

From above three figures dropped, Syaoran couldn't see everything, so he couldn't identify them as being the same assailants from before, at least right away. At the center was a boy, young, he appeared to be about ten. Dressed in a suit and a tie, the boy wore small round glass that were propped on his nose. His hair was a red/brown and he brandished a long wooden staff, it being several feet taller than he.

The girl to the kid's right had jet black hair and brandished a long samurai sword with a wooden handle and scabbard. She wore what appeared to be a uniform that had a short skirt and a red jacket. She had landed with a grace all her own and had not drawn her sword; an obvious sign of a well disciplined swordswoman, Syaoran thought. The girl on the opposite side of the boy had red/orange colored hair and wore the same uniform. This girl brandished a weapon he could not recognize, it looked like a giant fan of sorts. Seeing their weapons, he positioned himself in front of the injured Sakura, taking up a sword drawing stance.

The girl with the red/orange hair peeked around to see a woman up against the wall, not much older than she was, and quite good lucking by anyone's standard. She was shocked to see blood trailing off from her abdomen.

She spoke, "Hey, you! Did you just rape her," in a most accusing sort of voice that a teenage girl can muster.

Syaoran replied in a most annoyed voice, "I did not."

The girl replied, "Oh yeah, right. Whatever," she said most sarcastically.

The black haired girl looked into his eyes for a brief moment and then caught a glimpse of Sakura's wound. "Asuna, that wound could not have been made by him."

The boy, only just now seeing Sakura's wound began to panic. "We need to get her to the infirmary," he said with a panicked tone and feel to his voice.

Syaoran calmed himself and put his sword onto his belt, picked up Sakura and her bow. Cradling her in his arms, his facial expression upon seeing her in this state, became that of someone watching someone they love on their death bed. His heart was sinking little by little into sadness. He looked up and said sternly, "Lead on." The boy flew up on his staff and the two girls jumped up to the roof, followed quickly by Syaoran, they headed towards the infirmary at the other end of the city.

-----------Sometime later--------

Syaoran sat beside the white hospital bed, holding Sakura's hand, just like she always had liked him to. A slight smile came across his face as the memories slowly played in his head of when she asked him to do it.

The black haired girl he had met earlier entered the room, saw this little show and paused slightly, she spoke, "You care deeply for her, don't you?" Syaoran pulled from his memories, looked towards the girl and replied solemnly, "Yes, yes I do." He turned back to Sakura and the girl continued on, "I thought it was so. You just didn't look like someone who could do something as low as rape." Syaoran replied, "I know that's not the only reason, you are a well trained swordswoman, are you not?" She paused for a moment, not knowing what to say and then continued, "Yes, that I am. How did you pick up on that?" "You didn't draw your sword when you first appeared, you looked everything through before making the decision, and finally you lack rashness." Syaoran said in a slightly serious voice. "You aren't that bad, to have picked up on those things."

The girl named Asuna walked into the room, "Setsuna, you romancing up to him in here." The girl with black hair retorted, "Asuna, it's not that." Asuna then caught glimpse of Syaoran sitting diligently by Sakura's side, with a worried look on his face. "Hey, you. Sorry for what I said back there." She said, looking away. Syaoran didn't say anything in return, he had fallen asleep in the chair, holding Sakura's hand.

The boy and a bunch of other girls entered the room, accompanied by a tall woman with light turquoise hair. The tall woman spoke, "How are they holding up, Setsuna?" Setsuna replied, "They seem to be doing okay for now, he just fell asleep." The woman replied, "That's good to hear." She sat down on the other side of the bed and started checking Sakura's bandages and her overall condition. Sakura was still sound asleep, but in less observed physical pain.

Meanwhile the other girls crowded around the sleeping Syaoran. Poking, touching, and thing of that sort, and all somewhat blushing as they did so. They continued this until the woman protested, "Now, now, don't you be doing any of that anymore. Let them sleep, and you get to class festival."

--------The Next Morning---------

The morning sun was peaking through the window, casting light upon Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura began to awaken, feeling someone holding her hand, she turned to see who it was. She was delighted to know that Syaoran was the one holding it. She sat up, not quite totally pain free, but enough to pull Syaoran over close enough so that she could kiss him. This kiss, without her realizing it had gone to his lips. Syaoran woke up and saw Sakura in his face, feeling her lips against his; though he did not repulse back like he usually did. He just continued the kiss and put his arms around her in an embrace, being mindful not to cause her pain.

When they stopped the kiss, they just looked into each other's eyes and slightly blushed, then Sakura spoke first, "Syaoran," she said in a loving tone with a slight pause before continuing, "I...I...la...la...love you..." she said, choking on the last words and blushing even more. Syaoran pulled her into another embrace, and whispered into her ear, "I...I love...you, too," his less choked, but still the same blush. They remained in that embrace for a long time, even as the people came and gone. They were now eternally bound to each other, though they had not figured out just how much so.

* * *

Please review, any and all will help me in the future. (Flames included) 


	5. The Two Lovers and the Curse

Here's the 5th chapter! For all of you that have read and commented on this, the plot shall thicken.

To those that rear and reviewed before this chapter was put up:

1.)Noir Rose: More of that S+S coming up.

2.)Kiyone-kun: More Negima character, Mahorafest included, and once more the World Tree. (I wonder what I'm gonna do with the World Tree...hmm...oh wait, that's for me to know, and you to find out. Sorry, but that's the way it had to be.)

To all those that read, but don't comment. Please Read and Review, flames are accepted, anything you right down and post will help me improve these in the future.

* * *

Ch.5- Two Lovers and the Curse

It was now entering mid morning and the apparent nurse was due to enter the infirmary, to check on Sakura's condition. And Sakura had gotten out of the white covered bed and was sitting beside Syaoran, with her head resting on his shoulder. Syaoran having had his arm extended around Sakura's waist and his head staring into her lovely emerald eyes. Sakura was content with looking out into space, as she thought about their future together, such thoughts filled her mind.

_The sound of bells rang through out the kingdom, not just any bells, they were the bells that signified a wedding. The grand hall in the palace had been decorated and the guests had entered a great long hall with falling flowers and a light warm feel. The guests were now sitting and the kingdom's finest instruments were playing a slow song, one she truly had wanted to hear from the time she was little. She was being escorted by her older brother, the ruling king, up to the alter; where a handsome Syaoran had awaited her. Dressed in some of the finest clothes available, a nice compliment to his demeanor and looks. She felt her cheeks get slightly warm at that thought, even though they were finally going to get married, she was still somewhat embarrassed to harbor such thoughts about him. _

_There they stood, Sakura and Syaoran, standing beside one another; as the priest continued the ceremony. It seemed as though he was the only one talking, not even the sound of breathing could be differentiated in the background. As the ceremony drew to a close, the priest concluded with the line, "You may kiss the bride." Syaoran now moved up to Sakura and they shared a lasting kiss._

She was startled out of her daydream by the nurse. Though she was somewhat glad to see her and know that Syaoran was still next to her, she still liked the dream. And wished that it hadn't been interrupted. The nurse looked Sakura's wound over, and said, "Looks like you're free to go, but no making out for a while, alright?" Sakura, though they had never done that, was somewhat dissatisfied. While Syaoran, feeling some relief that she could now leave the infirmary, he leaned over her a little more and placed his hand to comfort her. He felt the same, deep down, but he couldn't do it.

In his mind, there was now a war between his emotions and his love for Sakura. The emotions kept arguing to not listen to the nurse and start making out with her, he desperately wanted to. But the love he held for Sakura, that which fueled the need for him to protect Sakura, argued that it might only end up hurting her more, and that he couldn't allow. It seemed as though for now, his love for Sakura had won the day.

The two of them got up and walked out, Sakura, still seeking a sense of comfort in Syaoran's arms. And Syaoran still having his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist. After the door had closed, Sakura turned to face Syaoran, looking adoringly into his eyes. Her eyes, going into a dreamy mode and appearance. She leaned up against his chest, and tilted her head a little, and closed her eyes. Syaoran had already started downwards toward her lips, and had made contact. A never ending kiss had develop, and a crowd of girls had now developed around them. All screaming "Kawaii!" and "Ooh!", they were all wearing the same uniforms as the two other girls that had helped him get Sakura to the infirmary. Syaoran drew Sakura closer, and their kiss ended. She was startled and would have fallen over if Syaoran wasn't holding onto her. She let out a small, "Hoe-." And found instant comfort in Syaoran's arms.

She thought to herself, _"This couldn't be better, Syaoran holding me in a tight embrace. I don't know how this could have gotten any better." _Sakura started to blush. _"I love you Syaoran, and I always will, so please, let's remain like this forever."_ She thought to herself, only making her blush more profusely, her face's color rivaling that of a tomato. Syaoran moved through the crowd, back into the infirmary, and solidly closed the door. He asked the nurse, "Is there someone here that we can talk to about the people that attacked us?" The nurse replied, looking up from her desk that she was now sitting in. "Yes, there is one person. The headmaster, I'll take you to him. I'm fairly certain that he can help you with whatever you wish of him." The nurse opened the door and looked at the now growing horde of girls and said, "Don't you all have preparations for the school festival coming up? Now, move along, back to your classes." The girls all replied, "Yes, Sensei," and they all dispersed. Allowing the three of them passage through the crowd. They made way to the Headmaster's office, they passed through many halls, with a fair number of what Syaoran could tell, classes. But something was slightly off to him, why weren't there any male students?

The nurse, almost as though she read Syaoran's mind, commented, "This is an all girls school." The thought of such a thing was very alien to Syaoran, not that he ever attended formal classes of any kind, and learned most of what he knew from Sakura and his father before he died. And having spent most of his life learning a fair number of things from Sakura, it was really alien to him. It was also an alien experience to Sakura, as she had only gotten the best tutors and teachers in the kingdom to teach her things. And she spent a good amount of time with a boy she couldn't remember, either name or face of. She hoped, that one day, that she could remember him. But she also feared that, what would happen if it wasn't Syaoran, as she had expected, and longed for it to have been Syaoran.

Again, drawn from her thoughts, she was brought back to reality. This time it was Syaoran, she noticed he was holding her from behind, his arms wrapped around her neck and holding her tight, his head tilted slightly down and he whispered into Sakura's ear, "It'll be alright, Sakura." She began to blush slightly, she thought to herself, _"I am sorry, Syaoran. I'm sorry for worrying you, so much."_ She grabbed his arm with her hand and titled her head so that it rested on Syaoran's shoulder. She replied softly, "Thank you, Syaoran. Thank you, for all that you have done." Syaoran replied in an almost ashamed tone, "I haven't done anything..." Sakura turned around and looked him in the eye, still in his embrace, she continued, "But you have...even if you don't realize it, you have." Sakura continued to think, "_If only, you knew how much you have done for me, and how much you mean to me."_ Syaoran, sensing Sakura's dismay at his comment chose not to say anything, instead he just held her tighter. Sakura responded by embracing him in a mutual hug. They both thought, _"I just want you to stay with me. I wish that you and I can always be together."_

Their thoughts were interrupted when Shizuna-sensei, the nurse, asked them, "Please, don't make a scene. And we're almost there, so please keep up." They both turned their heads towards her and replied, "Okay." Their embrace ended, but Syaoran kept his arm around Sakura's waist. They walked through the well decorated halls of the building until they reached the headmaster's study/room.

The large doors that adorned the entrance way were clearly old and well maintained. Shizuna informed then to sit down on the bench near the door and wait for her to call them in. They both nodded and sat down. They sat there, holding each other's hand, staring into each other's eyes. Their faces moving closer and closer to each other's. They were on the verge of kissing when Shizuna came back out of the room and asked them to come in. They entered the room, it was full of books on numerous bookcases that spanned from top to bottom. There were a fair number of people that were in the room, some they had met, some they hadn't. Syaoran immediately recognized the three that had helped him get Sakura to the infirmary. Beside them stood an innocent looking girl, with long black hair. She seemed like she always had a smile on. There were a number of other people, a young girl that looked about 10 or so, carrying a smug expression and cold eyes. Behind the girl, was a another girl. She was tall, but she had large things on her head that was beginning to freak out Sakura a bit. And besides them, there were a few older people there as well, they were younger than the headmaster, but older than the students at this school.

Sakura smiled nervously, and tried to subtly duck behind Syaoran. Grasping his arm a little bit tighter, his attention was drawn to the corner of the room at first, and then down to Sakura. In the quick glimpse he saw their weapons.

The old man, sensing a heavy air about, spoke to lighten the air a bit. "I am the headmaster of Mahora Academy, and you are?" Syaoran poke first, "Syaoran..." Sakura spoke up as well, "Sakura..." She tried to hid back behind Syaoran. The air was quiet again, until a friendly white manju jumped out from behind a stack of books, "Syaoran! Sakura!" Syaoran replied with some bit of shock, "Mokona..." And Sakura replied with cheery enthusiasm, "Moko-chan." "Syaoran left me up on that roof and I was taken by those bad men that attacked Sakura." "Gomen, Mokona. But I was scared to death for Sakura..." Syaoran ended on a depressed note. Sakura moved up to him and hugged him at first then reached up and kissed him. She smiled innocently and said, "Thank you, Syaoran." Mokona, having been left out of the loop, jumped up and yelled out, "A kiss! A kiss!" Syaoran and Sakura blushed a little, but neither jumped back, instead got closer together and smiled at each other. Mokona being slightly confused, and the little girl with the cold eyes, glaring coldly. Shizuna only only looked on with an amused expression.

There was a knock on the door, the headmaster replied, "Come!" The door opened, Syaoran and Sakura were now face to face with someone that thought he knew them. He was over 6 feet tall, with short black hair, and in a working suit. It was Touya, or rather, this world's Touya. The man noticed Sakura, and muttered in an astonished low tone, "Sakura..." There was a moment of silence. "Sakura, weren't you dead? And why is he here too? Didn't he die with you?" Touya said, with a firm conviction. "You mean to tell me, that you ran off with that Hong Kong brat and you both faked your own deaths'." Sakura replied, "I never died, he's always been with me, and hold on...what's Hong Kong?" She began to fight with this Touya just like she would with her real older brother. "Don't play stupid with me! Hong Kong, that's where that guy's from. You met him when you were just children, and you spent a lot of your time with him." This would have gone on til the end of time, except Syaoran grabbed Sakura and gestured for her to stop. She did just that and he spoke, "The ones you knew aren't us, we aren't even from this dimension."

The room fell with a deathly chilling silence, it lasted until the headmaster spoke, "Well, Touya, what is the status of the World Tree?" It took Touya a few seconds to answer, "The tree is active, sir. It's power has awakened one year earlier than expected." With all the attention on Touya, Sakura and Syaoran sneaked their way to their weapons and grabbed them. Mokona was securely on Sakura's cloak and was quiet. They tried to sneak out of the room, they hoped that with all the attention on Touya, they could leave for some time to themselves. One of the middle age adults, presumably a teacher, walked over to them, and said, "Now, I can't have you guys leave for the entire meeting, but if you need some alone time, I'd be more than happy to give that to you." He cracked the door slightly open and closed so that no one would notice. Syaoran and Sakura were now sitting on the bench outside. Sakura, sitting on Syaoran's lap, hugging him and being hugged in return.

Five minutes had now passed, and the teacher that had let them out, appeared from the room and said, "All you need to now, is that, you should really look into the World Tree. There are some interesting tales about it." Sakura and Syaoran looked perplexed, but they thought that it would make an interesting place to see. Almost as if on cue, the teacher spoke again, "I'll take you there."

From there, they walked down to the World Tree, though one could see it from the school building, they went through the city to get up close to it. It was a magnificent tree, standing almost 300 meters in the sky, by Syaoran's guess. And with full leaves, the tree seemed to have a unnatural aura about it. Something that didn't quite feel right. Managing to pull away from the teacher, they asked Mokona, "Mokona, do you sense Sakura's feather?" After a slight pause, Mokona replied, "Slightly, but it's hard to tell, there's so much magic about this place."

The plaza around the World Tree was completely empty, not something that one would expect in a plaza for what was now midday. Sakura guided Syaoran up some stair to the base of the World Tree and pulled each other closer. They had lost sight of the man that had brought them here. They began to kiss, a perfect moment. The World Tree began to radiate a light from top to bottom. And Syaoran and Sakura were lifted off the ground. Held in their embrace, still kissing.

* * *

There's another chapter, and as I have asked up top, please read and review. (flames are welcomed, but please make them constructive.)

Thank you for reading. I'll update as soon as I am able.


	6. The World Tree's Curse

**Disclaimer: **Other than the usual disclaimer that I don't own the following titles, there isn't anything else to say. "Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE", "Card Captor Sakura", or "Mahou Sensei Negima!" (English title: "Magister NegiMagi Negima!") I don't know about you, but this is the biggest hint I can give you as to where I am going with this.

**Noir Rose:** Thank you for continuing to read this story, I hope that you don't get dissappointed by it at any point at all.

**Iris086: **Well, there are some interesting moments in there, but hopefully this chapter makes things a little less odd for them, though, I won't gaurantee the same for you. This chapter is going to get confusing, but you'll find out later. And I swear that they may get a little more advanced even during this saga's maindilemma. (And don't ask what or how, I ain't telling you til I publish the chapter.)

**Violet:** Well, I hope that this story continues to suit your fancy through the end. And you _will_ find out why it seemed forced in some places. And I hope that my writing will continue to please you.

**Kiyone-kun:** You won't find out entirely about the significance of the world tree in this chapter, but you will start getting clues to start piecing together what might be the add-on. This chapter will reveal a double-wammy of sorts. Again, I'm not telling you all that's in it, but you'll be able to see what it is. I have big plans for this part of the series, and it might run a little long, depending on how reviews go. (HINT: one of the only polls I'll give the readers. They get to choosea generaldirection I go in with the story.

**themightylupe:** You will find out more about the world tree, if you read through the few chapters that are up. But I'll give you a shortened version, they went to the world of "Mahou Sensei Negima!" (English title: "Magister NegiMagi Negima!")

To those that have read and haven't reviewed, now is your chance to have an impact on the story. Vote in the poll at the bottom, but you have to review or message me to get your vote in. You will find out what the question is down there.

Enjoy the story! And as usual, feel free to read and review! And I don't care if you give me flames, as they help me create better things later.

* * *

The air around the World Tree began to glow a light pink and a pentagram appeared on the ground beneath Syaoran and Sakura, it the same shade of pink as the air around it, but glowing more brightly. A much brighter flash sprang across the plaza, being a blinding white light, it completely clouded the view so that nothing inside the plaza was visible. Then the light began to dissipate and everything became more visible. At the top of the stairs at the base of the World Tree, or rather on the stone platform in front of the World Tree, lay Syaoran and Sakura. They laid unconscious, they had fallen a part slightly, but their hands were still touching the other's. 

From the shadow of a nearby building, on the side of the plaza, the man that had showed them to this place now came out. With a slight smirk, he rested them up against the tree itself, on the side facing the large lake. He said only one thing, "How fortunate for you...Though, you may not think so at first." With that comment, the man left, back into the city.

------------Several Hours Later------------

It was quickly approaching dusk and no one had found Sakura and Syaoran tucked beneath the World Tree. The light was becoming more and more red. And the sky reflecting back upon the surface of the lake, making it gleam the color of the sunset. Syaoran began to stir, he thought to himself, _"Huh, I usually don't fall asleep like that in the afternoon."_ He let his head fall forward a bit, but when he did, he saw a brief flash of Auburn colored hair. _"What? I don't have auburn colored hair, did Sakura lose a little on me while we were kissing...no, that wouldn't make sense, she's shorter than me..." _Syaoran felt a slight cold draft, which woke him up. What he saw, terrified him slightly, but whether it was out of sheer shock or out of horror, he did not know at the time. He saw Sakura's dress on him, or rather that he was wearing it. He continued to think, "_Really funny Sakura, you got me good this time."_ Thinking that Sakura had played a trick on him. He got up and walked over to the ledge, thinking that Sakura would be hiding under or behind it, he didn't see her. He looked down at a puddle, and got a glimpse of himself, except it wasn't him...It was Sakura. _"Is this possible?" _He dropped to his knees and started to feel around his body to make sure it wasn't some illusion. It was when he looked down at his chest, that he no longer had any doubt, he saw Sakura's breasts. Or rather the rise of them, and he then felt them to make sure they weren't some trick. _"They're real. That means that...This is Sakura's body." _He began to blush profusely the shade of a ripened tomato, his delicate cheeks were completely red. He turned around to the tree, to see his body sleeping against the tree.

He walked over and sat beside Sakura, and then whispered into her ear, "Good Morning, Sakura," his voice sounding so sweet and innocent, despite the obvious frustration in it. Sakura slowly left the realm of dreams and thought, _"That didn't sound like Syaoran, who is that?"_ Sakura looked to see who it was, she was stunned to see herself there. She only muttered out, "Syaoran...that you?" Syaoran smiled slightly, though he himself would have never done it, Sakura's body did of its own accord. And he said sweetly, again without meaning to, "Yes, Sakura." Sakura continued to stare dumbstruck and confused at this "Syaoran"...except what she was looking at was herself, she couldn't get past that fact. _"What happened? Why is Syaoran in my body and why am I in Syaoran's body? We only kissed, and it wasn't that deep of a kiss either. And it isn't the first time we kissed, so why? Why did this happen? Ho-eh! It's too much to think on!"_

Syaoran seizing an opportunity, leaned over and kissed Sakura lightly on the cheek. "Sy-Syaoran! Wha-, What's going on?" Syaoran replied softly and reassuringly, "I don't know, but I'm sure everything will be alright." They slipped into a shallow embrace, but did not kiss each other, instead staring into each others' eyes, their own eyes.

------------Elsewhere---------

Touya had pushed the man that had led Syaoran and Sakura away from the meeting with the headmaster into the wall, grasping the man's collar. "What did you do with them?" Touya practically screaming into the man's face. A gentle smile only spread further onto the man's face. "Damn it, Eriol! What the hell did you do with them? Where are they?" His worries beginning to show more apparently in the form of determined anger. Eriol then replied quietly, "By no means are they harmed, Touya. If that's what you're wondering. They just wanted some air and they went out into the city." He then smirked as if he was hiding something. Touya then replied with even more anger, "Yeah, and I am the fucking king of Siam...Where'd you take Sakura?" Eriol responded, "So, she's no longer your little sister, is she?" Touya let up his grip a little bit, "You were there, you should have already known that she isn't _my_ little sister, no matter how much I wanted it to be her, it just isn't. Just when I thought that that monster had come back, she didn't come back at all."

----------Back at the World Tree----------

Syaoran and Sakura had gotten up and were sitting up on the ledge, admiring the sunset together, a luxury they seldom had in most worlds. Sakura, extending one arm around Syaoran's waist, leaning her head on Syaoran's. Syaoran had since wrapped his arms around Sakura. Neither realized that they were doing this, until they felt the other's lips set softly upon their own.

They separated slightly, and looked back at the other. Syaoran spoke softly, being the only tone he could force out of Sakura's voice, "This world, seems to have magic around in the air. You think that it may be possible to ask someone what's going on and why this happened?" This was obviously the most unexpected thing that they could have encountered, in all their travels together, never did they expect that they would have switched bodies. And Sakura thought that it was making Syaoran somewhat unnerved and perhaps unsure, but she didn't know how to help him. Never before had she seen him in this state.

Syaoran looked Sakura in the eye, and saw that her pupils and closed in an almost trance like state. Sakura leaned forward and embraced Syaoran,Syaoran was slightly taken by surprise by this, but slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck. He felt Sakura pull his light body closer to hers. Syaoran, now also under what seemed like a trance, began to blush profusely.

Syaoran thought to himself, _"What's going on? My body...no, Sakura's body is just moving...I don't want it to do this, but it's...it's feeling so good. What's going on Sakura?"_

Sakura also thought to herself, _"Syaoran, Please...Don't hate me, this isn't my fault...your body...it's moving...it's moving though I don't want it to. Tell me, tell me why...Syaoran!"_

Sakura's hands began to slowly move up and down Syaoran's waist, she had him pinned up against the World Tree itself. Syaoran still had his arms wrapped around Sakura's neck, and his eyes were clamped shut as Sakura slowly did this and that with him. He occasionally gave off moans of pleasure, into the setting sun.

The sun had been set for a few hours before they feel from exhaustion, their bodies no longer able to keep up what their trances had demanded of them. Syaoran fell dead tired, his weakened and almost frail body fell to the ground and he breathed heavily. _"At least, we didn't get too far. That's the last thing we need to do right now." _That was the thought on both of their minds.

Sakura had plopped down right beside Syaoran, and only stared at his emerald eyes. _"Wait...why am I starring at my own body? I only lived in it for my entire life...so, why?" _Syaoran, though exhausted, managed to look up to Sakura and he began to marvel at her. And he too, had similar thoughts.

Syaoran, then gave into the exhaustion and succumbed to world of dreams. His skirt blowing gently with the pulses of the wind, and mutually with his hair. Sakura pulled Syaoran's tiny wounded body up to her own and held him there. She began to run her hand through his hair, parting it when the wind blew it into his face; sometimes tucking it behind his ear.

There came the slight noise of someones foot steps, no it was two peoples. The sound came from the courtyard. There stood the man that had shown them to the World Tree in the first place and beside him a young woman with light purple hair and appeared to be the same age as him. They approached the couple that sat up against the tree.

"We wondered where you two were?" Eriol said. The woman had only caught a glimpse of a woman with auburn hair resting up against a man of about the same age. "Sakura-chan!" the woman practically yelled and had woken Syaoran up. "Oh and Syaoran-kun!" They both recognized who was speaking to them, but they couldn't utter a word because of the sheer shock Tomoyo had inflicted upon them. "Tomoyo, don't get carried away. These people may look like them, but they aren't really them." "What are talking about Eriol?" He knelt down and whispered to her everything that had happened, their story, and he mentioned something else. "They have been inflicted by CHANGE." The thought of that card had brought back a stern memory to Tomoyo when it was last used. A strange twinkle was shot out a Syaoran, as she looked at him rather sinisterly.

"Oh, I have some outfits I want you to try on!" Her mood lightened and she pulled the half awake Syaoran with her to her and Eriol's house across the city. Sakura waited outside of what seemed to be an extremely large closet filled with all kinds of clothes and still had enough room to change in it.

After twenty minutes of Tomoyo running through the closet and getting the outfit and her camera, she stuffed Syaoran into the tight fitting outfit. There was very little room to spare, it had obviously been made a long time ago and had not been made for Sakura's body.

Syaoran's face was a shade of beet red when Tomoyo pushed him out of the room and in front of Sakura. The outfit hugged every curve on Syaoran's body and the skirt part came up a tad bit on the miniature side for Syaoran's tastes, but he hadn't had a choice in the matter. It stopped about 6 inches from his knee and left nothing about his legs to the imagination. The outfit was bright and cheery, of varying shades of pink and white. His white top has been replaced by a piece of clothing that covered the abdomen more, but left much of his breasts exposed. She had even forced him to wear some shoes that Syaoran didn't know how to walk in, they were very high heel shoes, perhaps 3 inch heels.

Tomoyo pushed out the door of the closet and he stumbled to regain his balance, but he fell backwards. His skirt offered little protection from people looking up at his private area. Tomoyo helped him up and again pushed him forward, this time, he didn't trip backward, but instead forwards onto Sakura. He fell into Sakura's chest, his hands pressed hard between his body and hers, and Sakura's arms stretched around him. He blushed slightly and leaned up to kiss Sakura. Tomoyo let out, "Ho ho ho ho ho...," as she proceeded to tape the couple.

As if on cue, in came Eriol with a familiar white friend Mokona. "Sakura! Syaoran!" "Moko-chan!" "Mokona." Mokona looked puzzled at the two of them, "Is something wrong?" "You don't sound like Sakura, and you don't sound like Syaoran...hmm...you sound like you are each other!" Eriol interrupted the white creature, "Can we ask you two of something?" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other before they answered, "Sure."

Eriol pulled out an aged book, it still had a layer of dust on it, despite being moved from its location, where ever it had been kept. Immediately, Syaoran ran up to the book and started looking it over. "Whoa, Sakura-chan. You don't need to get like that over it." Syaoran, realizing that it was him that Eriol was referring to, replied, "Gomen." He went back to his place on Sakura's lap. And Eriol continued, "Just before you arrived, a couple of the items contained in this book, escaped. We can't open this book and we can't use the item for capturing them. And we know that the Sakura that was born in this world had used the item and had captured these, so we were wondering if you could." Eriol walked slowly forward and placed the book in Syaoran's hand. "Sakura-chan, use this." He handed Syaoran a necklace with a star shaped pendant. Say this, _"Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release." _Tomoyo, continuing to film the situation, sat by and watched.

Syaoran thought, "_Wait, I'm not Sakura. I don't have magical powers of any kind!"_ But despite this dilemma, he still grasped the pendant and began the incantation. He spoke in a soft, but stern voice."Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"

* * *

**POLL: ANSWER IF YOU WANT TO IMPACT THE STORY!**

How many of the Sakura Cards should I have them recapture? And which ones?

Review with your answer in it or message me about it.

* * *

Thank you all for taking the time to read my series. More on the way!

Notice: I may give the occasional spoiler on my profile page, so check in every so often to view them.

And as usual, feel free to read and review! And I don't care if you give me flames, as they help me create better things later.

And I'll update as soon as I am able to. Thank you for your continued patience with the release of this chapter.


End file.
